Esperaré
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Yo aguardaré el día de volvernos a encontrar, juntos...en el cielo. Byakuya/Hisana y Rukia. AU del siglo XIX


**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

_"Muchas veces, tras la muerte de su amada esposa, fue visto en una medianoche de invierno, sentado junto a su tumba, casi helado en la nieve."_

_Chauncey Burr_

_

* * *

_

**Esperaré**

Camina sobre la espesa nieve que caía sigilosamente sobre el suelo en Fordham. Deshabitada las calles por causa de la luna en medianoche. El viento soplaba una brisa fría que hacia temblar hasta los huesos de aquel hombre con una gran fuerza de voluntad en seguir caminando. La nieve cada vez se elevaba más bloqueando el paso de muchas calles. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro que ni siquiera estrella alguna se divisaba para contemplar su destello. Con sus ojos entrecerrados intimaba adentrarse hacia el horizonte. Falta poco, muy poco para estar con ella otra vez. Hoy era el día, el día que juró jamás olvidará aun cuando este en su lecho de muerte. El aniversario de la muerte de Hisana.

Byakuya recordó en el lugar dónde la conoció. En un lugar inesperado para algunos, casi un tabú. Él estaba observando con melancolía la tumba de su abuelo quien murió de viejo. A Byakuya tenía una idea de tener un padre gracias a él. Le enseño muchas cosas positivas y negativas para ser un hombre en esta vida tan cruel. Y como cruel es la vida, también se lleva a los seres que más queremos. Eso le paso a Byakuya y también a Hisana el mismo día dónde ahí se conocieron. En un cementerio. Recuerda haberla visto con detenimiento. El semblante de ella era de tristeza lo cual causo que el corazón de aquel hombre se suavizara tras ver esas lágrimas de esa muchacha llamada Hisana enfrente de una tumba. El día de desesperanza, de depresión pero al mismo tiempo, ellos dos encontraron el amor. A pesar que él no derramaba lágrimas en ese entonces, sintió compasión por ella causando un acto de atrevimiento. Haciendo que su mano posara en el hombro de aquella muchacha llamada Hisana en señal de entendimiento y comprensión.

Ese recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando Byakuya jadeó tras sentir un montículo de nieve algo nivelado en la calle. Cayó de boca en la fría y blanca nieve. Tembló un poco mientras que sus ojos se fruncían por el impasible dolor que le hacía sentir. Sentía que se congelaba ahí mismo. Que sus piernas ya no daban para otros pasos más. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer a causa del frío. Podía ver su aliento al respirar por la boca. Sentía que su nariz se tapaba por el intenso frío. Con pensamientos derrotados abrió los ojos. Lo único que pudo ver en su vista nublada un copo de nieve cayendo cerca de su cara. Lo vio fijamente. Tan blanco. Era tan puro.

Recordó nuevamente aquella mujer, Hisana. Después de conocerse en ese lugar tan lúgubre empezó a salir con ella. Sentía que su corazón sanaba rápidamente estar en su presencia. Ella también lo sentía. Cada vez que le dedicaba una mirada o una rosa tenia el sentir de estar enamorada. Siempre recordará aquella risa sin igual. Sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo después de acortejarla. Jamás se le olvidara eso. Después de años de salir se casaron. Vivieron felices por un tiempo. Él diría que muy poco después de conocer que ella era portadora de una extraña enfermedad incurable. Le dolía recordar esas veces que ella empezaba a toser sangre. Cada día que pasaba era peor. Era como estar en el infierno ver como su amada sufría en mal a peor. Pero lo que más le impactaba a él era que a pesar que ella se moría y sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, siempre le sonreía.

Recuerda esas palabras cuando ella estaba cama agonizando por su enfermedad mientras que él sostenía su delicada mano:

- _Sé que moriré pronto; sé que no me pondré bien; pero quiero ser tan feliz como sea posible, y hacer feliz a Byakuya-sama_

A partir después de esas palabras, Hisana cada vez se ponía más y más enferma. Los amigos y familiares cuando la visitaban siempre hacían comentarios relacionados a esto:

- _Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos violeta, y la piel tan pálida algunos habían dicho que era "blanco puro", __pero ahora __por lo que tenía un le hacía lucir un mal cutis que echaba a perder su belleza_

A pesar de todo, Hisana siempre escuchaba eso, tras oír esos comentarios su forma de ser era serena. Pero en realidad, ella estaba dolida. Byakuya ignoraba eso y siempre le susurraba:

-_No importa que digan los demás, para mí siempre serás bella. No importa como luzcas_

El recuerdo se desvaneció instantáneamente al sentir algo que trataba de levantarlo. Con mucha dificultad volteó a ver a una niña de tal vez seis años de edad. Se asombró al percatarse de su presencia. Era una pequeña con ojos violetas con un vestido negro combinado con medias y zapatos negros llevando puesto un suéter color rojo. Su cabello era corto hasta los hombros y había una un mechón de cabello enfrente de su cara. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que la niña aun hacia esfuerzos en vano tratando de levantarlo. Sin previo aviso, Byakuya se arrastró un poco encima de la nieve causando que la pequeña cayera. Se levantó el hombre y sacudió un poco su traje negro y limpio su bufanda. Con serenidad observo a la pequeña que tanto se parecía a su amada Hisana. El único legado que dejó. Su hija Rukia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Byakuya observando como la pequeña se sacudía su vestido

Rukia frunció sus labios antes de hablar. Su padre a veces daba miedo—Vi cuando te fuiste…—dijo Rukia algo nerviosa—. Y me preocupe al ver que salías tan tarde…y sólo…—tragó saliva al ver que su padre gruñía y cerraba sus ojos—.Por eso te seguí; yo solita…perdóname Oto-sama…

La pequeña Rukia hace una reverencia en forma de disculpa. Byakuya sintió algo de enojo. ¡Ella ir detrás de él! ¡Sola en medianoche! Vio de nuevo a Rukia con algo de disgusto causando que su hija se asustara.

Bajo hacia su altura y tomó sus pequeños hombros—Rukia…—dijo Byakuya— ¿No pensaste qué si ibas sola siguiéndome te hubiera pasado algo malo?

Rukia bajo la mirada con nostalgia—Si, lo sé…—confesó—…sólo es que…—pausó—…yo también quería ver a mi Oka-chan…

Byakuya se sorprendió. Abrió muy grande sus ojos a tal confesión. No podía culparla. Rukia era muy pequeña cuando su madre murió. A penas tenía un año de edad cuando todo eso ocurrió. Lo único que sabía de su madre era su forma de ser, su personalidad y a pesar que estaba débil para cuidarla, la amaba mucho.

-¿De verdad la quieres ver?—pregunto Byakuya con su tono de voz algo dolido

Rukia asintió suavemente— Conseguí unas flores silvestres cerca de aquí—dijo mostrándoselo

Byakuya las vio con detenimiento. Eran flores blancas…o eso pretendía. Estaban algo marchitas y con el tallo muerto a causa de la nieve. ¿Cómo pensaba Rukia traer eso?

-Oto-sama, tú me dijiste que mi Oka-chan le gustaba mucho las flores blancas—expresó Rukia—.Pues…—se puso algo cohibida—…encontré esas flores porque sé que mi Oka-chan le van a encantar—dijo sonriendo—.Estas son las flores más vivas que encontré…—susurró—.Espero que no me regañe por eso.

Byakuya tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento. Su pequeña hija no sabía que era la muerte. No sabía que su madre había muerto hace muchos años atrás. Su inocencia era tan fuerte que el estaba seguro que ella no sabia lo que él estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Tratando de no derramar una lágrima se pone de pie y toma la mano de su hija.

-De seguro Hisana estará muy contenta por ese detalle, Rukia…—su voz estaba algo quebradiza pero eso no le impidió sonreírle a Rukia

-¡¿Me llevarás con Oka-chan?—grito Rukia emocionada

Byakuya tan solo asintió.

-¡Si!—salto de alegría Rukia—¡Veré a mi Oka-chan!

Byakuya se puso algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que llevaba a Rukia a la tumba de Hisana. No quería que esa alegría se apagara al saber la verdad. No quería que su hija supiera que era la muerte. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de su reacción. El viento aún soplaba muy fuerte. Byakuya vio de reojo a su hija quien temblaba sus dientes y caminaba con dificultad. Hubo la necesidad de cargar a su hija y soportar el frío.

-¿Segura qué aun quieres ir?—pregunto Byakuya

-¡Claro!—Le alegó Rukia— ¡Yo quiero ver a mi Oka-chan!

Byakuya desvió la mirada mientras seguía caminando. No respondió a la petición de Rukia. Tan solo siguió caminando.

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían llegado a la puerta del cementerio. Byakuya sintió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de su hija. No sabía si era por frío o por miedo a ese lugar. Suspiró profundo antes de entrar. Su caminar era lento y algo flácido. Rukia veía cada monumento funerario de ese lugar. No sabía que era y temió por preguntar. Sentía que su padre estaba algo triste. Lo presentía. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Byakuya paró y dejó al suelo a Rukia. Ella parpadeo al ver una lapida que decía "Kuchiki Hisana". Vio un poco de nueve en su tumba y la limpio un poco pensando que eso era una puerta dónde estaba su madre. Como vio que no había perilla, ella pensó que debía tocar la puerta, y así lo hizo. Confundida frunció el ceño y vio a su padre sentado a la par de la tumba soportando el frío de la tormenta.

-¡Oka-chan! —grito Rukia—¡Soy yo! ¡Rukia! ¡Ábreme!

Byakuya se entristeció mucho. Ella pensaba que alguien le abriría la tumba. Esto era muy difícil de soportar. Sentía que su pecho se llenaba de tristeza. Su corazón se encogía cada vez más al ver las acciones de Rukia en tratar de ver a su Hisana.

Rukia se quedó estupefacta al ver que los ojos grises de su padre se llenaban de un líquido cristalino.

-¿Oto-sama?

-Rukia…—dijo Byakuya aguantando las lágrimas—…deja las flores encima de la lapida

La pequeña algo confundida las puso lentamente. Vio a su padre cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Ven aquí—dijo Byakuya estirando los brazos .Rukia inmediatamente fue hacía Byakuya para sentarse en su regazo

-¿Dónde esta Oka-chan?-pregunto Rukia algo triste al no ver a su madre en ningún lado

-Ahí adentro…—dijo Byakuya señalando la tumba

Rukia frunció un poco el ceño—Entonces…¿Por qué no me abre Oka-chan?

Byakuya lo meditó. Mientras cerraba los ojos. Aun era muy pequeña para entender todo esto. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Porque todo esto debe ser así!

-Es que esta dormida…

-¡¿Dormida?—grito Rukia — ¡¿Y cuándo despertará?

Byakuya raspaba sus dientes. No quería mentirle. No quería que por culpa de él ella tuviera una idea errónea de la muerte. Pero…

-Pronto…

…Rukia no podría soportar la cruel verdad de la muerte.

-¿En serio Oto-sama?—pregunto Rukia nostálgica

-Si…sólo debes de esperar—continuó Byakuya—Ella ahora esta en un lugar mejor —dijo—Y cuando estemos listos…sin darnos cuenta, ella estará despierta junto con nosotros…

-¿En dónde?-pregunto Rukia

Byakuya alzó su mirada. Habían copos de nieve bajando. La tormenta había disminuido notablemente. Y pudo ver las estrellas brillar—En el cielo…

-Oh…—dijo Rukia parándose y dejando el regazo de su padre. Byakuya observo a su hija enfrente de la tumba. Byakuya se sorprendió al verla. Hincada, abrazando la tumba—Entonces esperare…hasta que llegue el momento—sonrió—¡Te quiero Oka-chan!

Byakuya ya no pudo más. Bajo su cabeza para que Rukia no viera sus lágrimas que silenciosamente caían sobre sus mejillas. Hisana estuviera tan feliz de ver a su hija decir esas palabras. Él tan solo deseaba formar una familia con Hisana. Pero hasta entonces…tendría que esperar…en el cielo.

* * *

**-Esta historia es de la época de 1800**

**-Oto-sama: Señor Padre**

**-Oka-chan: Mamita **

**

* * *

**

**En serio...llore en este fic al escribirlo T_T, lo terminé en 1 hora! y pues me inspire el la bibliografía de Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe. Que su esposo fue Edgar Allan Poe, uno de los mejores escritores de novelas de terror en todos los tiempos! en serio! se los recomiendo! sus historias si que dan miedo :S**

**No se si hice a Byakuya muy OOC, pero bueno, es Hisana la que se trata (¡Por qué debió morir T_T) y pues, ella cambio radicalmente a Byakuya. Espero que eso no haya arruinado el fic. Espero (muchos "esperos" xDD) que les haya gustado! y dejen review! :D**

**Cuídense mucho! :D**


End file.
